


没有姓名的出场 01

by lxz



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, spank, 朱一龙 - Freeform, 翟天临 - Freeform, 训诫, 钓居火锅店
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxz/pseuds/lxz





	没有姓名的出场 01

没有姓名的出场

😃这个番外大概是龙冠天在一起之后，翟好看发现居居已经和白宇干柴烈火如漆似胶了，被蒙在鼓里的翟好看很生气，决定给爱人一个永生难忘的教训。

 

       朱一龙站了很久，两条腿酸痛到颤抖，可他一点都不敢乱动，极力维持着自己的站姿，战战兢兢地看着面前的男人。细白的手指绕着衬衫，手心里冷汗弄的衣角潮乎乎的，不安和恐惧笼罩着他，等待判决的时间是最折磨人的，慌乱紧张攥紧了他的心脏，男人像是玩皮球一样，用沉默握着他的心脏抛上抛下。  
       他不安的咬着嘴唇，手指下意识的抠挖指甲------男人不准，可现在他甚至都不肯看他一眼！  
       朱一龙害怕了，男人会离开他吗？就像是一脚踢开顽皮的宠物狗一样离开他吗？不不，这并不恰当，是他自己犯了大错，男人怎样惩罚他都可以，只要，只要不离开他，怎样都可以。  
       朱一龙下定决心，只要男人不离开他，他做什么都可以。  
      “天临……”朱一龙打破压死人的沉默寂静，清亮的声线里带着沙哑，他软下声音跟男人求饶，“我错了天临……我、我不是故意瞒着你们的……对不起天临，我真的知道错了……你、你……“  
       翟天临看着面前手足无措的朱一龙，虽然翟天临坐着他站着，可他冰冷的目光依旧让朱一龙头皮发麻，不安一点点的从脚底涌上来。  
       “天临我真的错了！”看见男人起身要走，朱一龙一把抓住翟天临的胳膊，沙哑着声音语无伦次的求饶道，“天临别走！我错了我错了！你别生气……不不，你生气，你生气打我吧！你打我……我做什么都可以……天临让我做什么都可以……天临别走……别走……”  
        翟天临停下脚步，朱一龙慌乱委屈的哭腔让他心底有个地方一下子就软了下去。他突然想起自己少时被父母寄住在姑姑家里，那时候他也是这样抓着父母的衣袖无助的祈求着他们别走，许下一大堆的承诺保证自己会听话懂事，会照顾好自己，只要他们别走，自己做什么都可以。  
        
         那时候，他们是怎么做的呢？  
       
        “放手。”  
        那时候，父亲一根一根地掰开了自己的手指，抽出皱巴巴的衣角，拉着母亲头也不回的走了。  
       “朱一龙，放手。”  
      翟天临一根一根地掰开朱一龙的手指，抽出自己皱巴巴的衣角，看着他眼睛里的光一点点熄灭，两汪桃花春水一点点死去。  
       “天临……”朱一龙张了张嘴想挽留男人，两张红唇开开合合却再说不出什么好听的话，最终只能从唇齿间滑落男人的名字。  
        
       翟天临看着眼前完全耷拉着长耳朵的兔子，解开西装的扣子，把外套脱下，随手扔在沙发上，冷哼一声，沉声命令道：  
       “跪下。”

 

注：我记得在某个报道上看过翟好看，隐约记得翟好看小时候曾寄住在亲戚家，从下和父母搬来搬去很是颠沛流离，我记得很清楚的就是，翟好看曾说过----“我没有安全感，完全没有安全感。”  
-

\-----TBC.


End file.
